


Not According To Plan: A Valentine's Day Special

by freetobetired



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freetobetired/pseuds/freetobetired
Summary: Kagome reminisces Valentine's Day. Sango knows how to bring it back. Everyone is happy. Side story of Not According To Plan universe.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 3





	Not According To Plan: A Valentine's Day Special

**Author's Note:**

> I actually posted in time for Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Besides this hopefully being a fun treat for you guys I also hoped to improve my dialogue and general writing skills with this for future chapters in my story Not According To Plan.  
> Also, if you have not read Not According To Plan, this may not make sense to some of you. So although I highly encourage to go read that story, the premise is that the Jewel turned every human of the original group plus Rin into dog demons (inuyoukai). 
> 
> Also a note of warning. I only briefly researched Valentine and White Day traditions in Japan and this story only gives a basic overlook of the holidays. This is by no means a highly accurate representation.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and happy Valentine's Day!

Not According to Plan:

A Valentine’s Day Special

Kagome stared longingly at the chocolate display in the window and sighed, tucking a stray strand of wavy hair behind her rounded ear. She had wandered over from the other side of the busy street to stare in the window of the candy store when she caught a whiff of the decadent treat. Memories of days past washed over her as she looked at the red heart-shaped decorations which surrounded the display in honor of the new, popular Valentine’s Day.

“There you are Kagome! I wondered where you disappeared to this time,” called Sango as her human reflection appeared in the window behind her. Sango’s beautiful brown hair was left loose these days and she was wearing a new jacket and pink print dress Miroku had bought her. Kagome thought the 1970s look suited the slayer well and matched Sango’s pink eye shadow which she left unhidden by the glamour. Miroku’s sense for fashion had definitely improved over the years. Kagome herself wore a coat over her own 70s dress.

The two demonesses had come into Tokyo from the pack’s country home to do some shopping and have a girl’s day. The February day was cold with a crisp breeze but they didn’t mind so much. Their youkai bodies actually felt more invigorated than anything as it was starting to warm from a bitterly cold stretch which left even the powerful demons with a case of cabin fever wanting to stay in much as they could. So Kagome and Sango donned their human guises, hiding their markings and other such obvious youkai traits, and left for the city in Sesshomaru and Kagome’s Datsun.

They had been enjoying themselves until Kagome found the chocolate. Sango could see the familiar sad longing in Kagome’s eyes and in her scent which had sometimes broke through her impressive mask of optimism over the last nearly four hundred and eighty years. Sango’s heart always broke for her dear friend and sister-of-her-soul during those moments.

Sango looked between the display and back to Kagome, trying to figure out what upset her. She quickly ushered Kagome to a nearby park where they would have some relative peace. The black-haired demoness silently followed, wanting to get away from the memories which plagued her ever nostalgic heart.

Sitting down on a bench Sango cut straight to the point but with a gentle tone. “What’s wrong Kagome? What is upsetting you?” She clasped her friend’s hand.

She knew the best medicine for Kagome’s sad days was to let her talk about it and offer a hug. Sesshomaru would whisk her away for awhile where, afterward, the pair would come back much happier. Miroku would sometimes attempt that with Sango, but only after letting his dear wife and mate take it out on a poor target or two.

Kagome sighed and looked at the ground, shoulders hunched. Sango never liked when she did that; the position was not fitting of a strong demoness and alpha she knew her friend to be.

“I miss the taste of chocolate,” Kagome admitted. Sango blinked, surprised. This was no new news really. Kagome had often remarked on her love of the treat she could no longer stomach. Even Sango missed it from the few times she had some from Kagome’s trips through the Well.

Kagome continued before Sango could say anything.

“Honestly I miss the exchanging of chocolate on Valentine’s and White Day more than the treat itself. It was fun, ya know?”

Sango nodded while staying silent. The sadness in Kagome’s scent had receded a little and there was a small smile on her face.

“The girls would gift the boys chocolate on Valentine’s and the guys would do the same on White Day. Some were tokens of love or maybe having a crush,” Kagome’s eyes lit up with a long ago memory and a small blush rose on her cheeks. Sango chuckled. No doubt there was some story there knowing her friend.

“Most often though it was tokens of appreciation. Even if they were obligatory it was nice to be noticed by your friends and classmates. I kind of miss it I suppose, giving a nice gift to my friends. Seeing people confess their love for each other. It’s cheesy, I know, but it kind of sucks not being able to really partake. We’d all get sick from the chocolate.”

‘ _So that’s what this is about,’_ Sango realized. What fun was a favorite tradition when you felt oneself couldn’t truly participate? They gave each other all gifts plenty of times before but chocolate held a special significance to Kagome. No wonder why she felt “down” as she described it. Chocolate was one of very few things their stomachs couldn’t handle after their transformation. Kagome had been nearly heartbroken when she got terribly ill after chocolate had been introduced to Japan. Sesshomaru had nursed her for nearly a whole day before his mate had felt better. The pack had all been worried sick.

Kagome had fallen silent again and Sango moved to give her a hug which was gratefully accepted. Meanwhile, the wheels in Sango’s head were turning. Kagome sensed it right away and pulled back, looking her friend in the eye.

“What are you planning Sango?”

Sango merely grinned. “I think I know someone that can give you Valentine’s Day back.”

* * *

Sesshomaru _knew_ something was up, but, for the life of him, he could not figure it out. The day after the women returned from their “girl’s day” with heaping bags of unknown supplies they had commandeered the kitchen facilities and their pups to help them. The young ones had eagerly answered their call to duty in hopes for a possible treat.

Inuyasha, the monk, the kit, and himself had all been barred from the kitchen while the females and pups where busy putting together some concoction or another. The scents from the room where tantalizing but he stayed away or risked Kagome’s ire. Inuyasha had attempted to bribe “the little beasts” helping their mothers but had quickly been chased off by kitchen utensils thrown at his head with fearsome accuracy. Shippo and Miroku hadn’t much better luck even with the kitsune’s tricks.

The smell of craft paper, glue, ink, and crayons also wafted from the kitchen. Decorations perhaps? Sesshomaru sifted his memory to see if there was some important date he had overlooked but none came to mind. The only possible conclusion the youkai lord could come up with was his mate was up to her usual odd antics and he would either be involved or hear about it eventually per the norm.

This is how all the adult males found themselves sequestered in the dojo. They talked as their weapons clashed as though they were simply conversing over a meal despite the _clang_ of steel and _whoosh_ of air as they danced around each other. Sesshomaru had taken mentor-ship of the kit while Inuyasha fought Miroku who still used his monk’s staff.

“Nearly five-hundred years and I still don’t understand girls,” groused the hanyou as he matched Miroku swing for swing. Their skin glistened with sweat but neither slowed down, even as they talked.

“That’s pathetic Inuyasha. After all, don’t you have some girl you’re gawking over in the village?” grunted Shippo as he narrowly avoided a swipe from Sesshomaru. Inuyasha’s head snapped towards the fox with a growl before he found himself landing on his face. How had the damn kid known?

“I believe I win,” declared Miroku with his usual infuriatingly calm tone and amused gleam in his eyes. Shippo barked a laugh from the opposite ring.

“Focus kit,” demanded Sesshomaru. Shippo found he couldn’t get another word in edgewise after that.

* * *

The demonesses and their children surveyed their handiwork with grins.

“It’s sooo pretty Mama!” gushed Yuri, the youngest of the present group, who stood on tiptoes to peer at the red silk wrapped boxes with ribbons tied into hearts to complete the ensemble. Inside were rows of delicious chocolate-flavored treats. There was one box for each male in the family and some for close friends they would deliver later.

Kagome was the most thrilled of the group of chocolatiers. “I can’t believe we didn’t think of this sooner Sango!”

“Honestly it’s the timing that worked more than anything,” admitted Sango with a smile. “I’m not sure this could’ve happened if Natsuko hadn’t started experimenting with more Western ingredients in her baking.”

Natsuko was the lovable sister of Hachi, the tanuki which had helped the group out many times in the past (much to his grief) and still visited Miroku every so often. This was impressive considering he didn’t like putting himself in the midst of dangerous beings if he could help it. Natsuko had no problem opening her home and bakery to the dog demons however and eagerly hosted them or dropped off occasional gifts. They had been original investors in her Tokyo-based bakery and her goods were always above par.

Recently the tanuki had expressed to Sango she’d been branching out. Many of her youkai customers had varied tastes and sensitivities so she wanted to see if she could make more popular human foods available to the different youkai races. Sango had congratulated her for thinking outside the box and had put it in the back of her mind. When Kagome’s plight had come about Sango had felt it was the perfect opportunity for the baker to experiment and solve both of their dilemmas.

Natsuko had been thrilled and the three of them set to work. Sango and Kagome could really only watch much of the time but took careful notes as Natsuko scurried about her kitchen adding and mixing the oddest assortment of ingredients they had ever seen until eventually there was something like a chocolate fudge in a large bowl.

The two inuyoukai each dipped a finger in the batter and touched it to their tongues. Kagome’s eyes teared a little. Sango watched her friend closely.

“It’s delicious,” Kagome had murmured sniffling a little. She gave a watery, happy smile. “You’ve made me unbelievably happy, Natsuko. Thank you.”

Natsuko had absolutely glowed.

Another while later the ladies had perfected their work and loaded up with ingredients to recreate the dish. They bowed low in thanks as they departed and Kagome wrapped the chocolate stained Natsuko in a hug. Natsuko hugged her back and hummed a happy tune after she closed the door.

The possibilities she now had! Why, she’d be up all night working on new recipes.

Back in the present, the friends and their pups had cleaned the kitchen and treats had been handed out to the young helpers as a reward. The pups, who’d never had chocolate before, practically swallowed the heart-shaped pieces of chocolate whole and had to be warned to slow down.

The men were allowed back in the house but firmly warned _against_ peeking in the fridge. The kitchen still had lovely aromas wafting from inside the room which mainly Inuyasha and Shippo to salivate. Miroku and Sesshomaru were much too collected for something so unsightly as drooling, but their curiosity was aflame.

The two women stood in front of the kitchen entrance as if guarding a secret treasure, their arms crossed, daring anyone to try and disobey. With reluctance the rest of the pack, pups included made their way to their respective suites to ready for bed. Tomorrow was soon enough to figure out what surprise awaited them without a nasty zap of reiki or Hiraikotsu falling upon their heads.

* * *

Sesshomaru was surprised when his mate presented him with a box of chocolate the next morning over the coffee they shared in their private rooms.

Kagome was absolutely beaming. She even had a slight blush which the icy daiyoukai always felt endearing. Her pink cheeks always made her youkai markings stand out a little more and made him want to kiss them and taste her with his tongue.

She held the chocolate out to him with one hand, her other pushing a lock of hair behind her pointed ear with her claws. The straps on her delicate pink nightgown shifted down a little as she moved and Sesshomaru caught himself tracing the expanse of her neck and shoulder with his eyes, hovering a second over his mating mark.

Kagome blushed hotter when she noticed his golden eyes darken and he allowed a fang to peek out as he grinned. She still appeared so innocent even after their centuries together.

“I-it’s for Valentine’s Day,” she stammered slightly, attempting to explain her gift.

Sesshomaru let out a distracted “Hn”, prompting her to continue.

“It’s a human holiday I used to celebrate, about love and appreciation.,” she went on. “Girls would give gifts to boys and boys would do the same on White day a month later.”

“So it is like Christmas,” Sesshomaru intoned, eyes still wandering. He did accept the chocolates however. Kagome squirmed a little but didn’t move to cover herself.

“Sort of,” she admitted, “but it’s also normally a day for couples to spend together. Chocolates are usually the gift of choice.”

“Chocolate does not get along with our stomachs. Is it then a day for lover’s to kill each other as well?” Sesshomaru’s jokes never did improve throughout the years. Kagome rolled her eyes.

“Ha ha, very funny mister. No, this is imitation chocolate actually. Completely safe for inu tummies! That’s why Sango and I took over the kitchen and were gone so long the other day.” Kagome went on to explain exactly what had occurred and how the idea had come upon them. When she was done, Sesshomaru studied her. He still did not understand the appeal to celebrating this holiday, after all they both knew they were well loved, but it was important to his mate.

“So what does one hope to receive in return for their gifts if they are lovers?” He asked, a sly smirk painted on his face.

Kagome’s marks brightened further as she found herself trying to quell a needy growl building inside her. Her fangs flashed. “A kiss,” she said.

In a flash, Sesshomaru had her scooped into his arms, nearly knocking over the table and their coffee with it. Two needy growls filled the room as their auras became thick and heavy.

“Then a kiss you shall receive,” he rumbled in her ear before crashing his lips to hers.

Kagome and Sango both found that morning that their hard work was well worth the rewards received.

* * *

Much later that same morning both Sesshomaru and Kagome as well as Miroku and Sango, all happily sated and drowsy, handed their children each a small box of chocolates to enjoy with warnings to not eat them all at once. Rin and Shippo were especially ecstatic for they both remembered the treat Kagome would bring them from her trips through the well.

Inuyasha was left a box outside his bedroom door as the hanyou was no where to be found. He came back later with a lipstick stain on his cheek and they could smell the perfume on his clothing. Miroku praised his friend in such a manner that both Inuyasha and Sango knocked him on the head. Amusement and embarrassment were thick in the air as Inuyasha turned redder than his fire-rat.

Kagome inwardly hoped whoever she was would bring her friend happiness he deserved.

* * *

Not long after the pack’s first Valentine’s Day Natsuko knocked on their door with a basket of her newest baked goods in hand. The imitation chocolate they had created was the hottest trend among her youkai customers and got a fair share of humans buying it too. Profits were through the roof!

In future years Kagome was proud of the fact she had a hand in introducing the ever popular Valentine’s Day to youkai culture.

Mostly she was happy to eat chocolate again.

_End_


End file.
